1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipair cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multipair cable is known which has multiple differential signal transmission cables.
In the multipair cable with the multiple differential signal transmission cables, it is desired that the differential signal transmission cables are twisted together so as to be easily bent. If the number of the differential signal transmission cables becomes larger, a multilayer structure is generally formed in which the multiple differential signal transmission cables are twisted together so as to form an inner layer part and then multiple differential signal transmission cables are further wound around the outer periphery of the inner layer part so as to an outer layer part.
For example, generally in a multipair cable for four-channels, which has in total eight differential signal transmission cables i.e., four cables for transmission and four cables for receiving, two differential signal transmission cables are twisted together so as to form the inner layer part and then six differential signal transmission cables are spirally wound around the outer periphery of the inner layer part so as to the outer layer part.
The related arts to the invention may include JP-A-2011-142070.